Because of the large number of components in an engine system and the relative complexity of each step in the manufacturing process, there is a need to methodically manage and communicate information relating to the engine system's manufacture throughout the manufacturing process. Managing and communicating this information between the numerous steps in manufacturing is complex. The complexity is compounded in a manufacturing process that manufactures different configurations of engine systems using the same manufacturing stations, because information concerning each engine system configuration must be communicated between the stations and coordinated with the engine system configurations. The complexity is further compounded when engine systems of a particular general configuration are customized to be unique from others of the same general configuration. For example, a manufacturing facility may manufacture three different models of engine systems that differ in general configuration, and within each of the three different models, particular ones may be customized to specific customer specifications. Ensuring that a particular engine system is built according to its specified configuration and further customized as requested by the customer requires detailed documentation and a system by which the information is communicated throughout the manufacturing process to the proper workers.
Furthermore, there is a desire to have documentation describing the engine system as-built. Such as-built information adds to the volume of information and the difficulty of maintaining a system by which the information is communicated throughout the manufacturing process.
Therefore, there is need to manage information relating to an engine system's manufacture and its communication throughout the manufacturing process.